Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-29438891-20170201061243
Episode 8: Tomorrow is a Fateful Day Darth ran back to camp to find only Sora still there hanging from the ceiling, asleep. When Darth shook him he untied from the ceiling and fell. That woke him up. He told Darth that she doesn’t know what happened and that everyone was gone and he was hung from the ceiling. Darth screamed out for anyone but to no reply. At the Elimination, Darth and Sora made cardboard contestants. The Votes are: Poolol: 2 Pixar: 3 Run: 4 Sora: 4 It was only Cardboard Random and DarthTyler remaining. The Votes were shown. Random: 7 DarthTyler: 16 DarthTyler looked on in awe as he shouted “It’s the one who goes looking, isn’t it” as he was frozen. The Frozen contestants were thawed and Ultimer was gasping for air. More votes were in Jurre: 0 Jurre started dancing around like a lunatic for the fact he received 0 votes. Kaviela: 2 DPSWM: 3 Olly and Ultimer remained, would the villain return ?, No, Ultimer rejoined with a total of 13 votes. Ultimer came back to Sora. Out of the bushes walked both Run and Eljuan looking battered. Run laid his eyes upon Ultimer and hugged and kissed him, everyone looked, then he punched Ultimer and smiled. The Challenge was going to be a Dancing routine. But due to the low amount of contestants. The remaining contestants were dropped. Run was squeezing Ultimer so hard, he couldn’t breathe. The lights flashed and they were in a large container. Water started to flood the area as the cardboard contestants drowned. Eljuan was frantically looking for a way out and ran into the wall and fell into the water. Soon the container was entirely filled. Sora went down and saved Eljuan from the flood. Ultimer and Run were underwater fighting once again. But Ultimer had the upper hand as he adapted to the ice chamber. A whizzing noise was heard and the plug was pulled. Of course Random went down first. The rest of the cardboards went down as well. Run attempted to swim up and grabbed Ultimer’s shoe and fell down the drain. A hand appeared out of the whirlpool, It was Angie. Eljuan asked her to grab his hand as the water was flushing away. Sora lost his footing and slipped into the drain screaming help as he fell. Ultimer and the two remained. Cardboard Sweetiepie appeared out of nowhere and stopped the water. Eljuan the Angie let go as Ultimer was counting down till it collapsed. It collapsed and sent them plummeting down the drain. Ultimer then lost his grip and was sent plummeting too. After a long time, the League had finally Won. It’s your turn, vote for one of the members now. Sora was at the cabin sleeping, the next morning, it was just her, once again with the shadowy figure staring right at him. Watching him with eagle eyes. Sora got and punched the shadow and pulled off his mask, the shadowy figure was…. Find out next time ! https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSce1BNclnuDHjZueeW4eVu0pZqvQ8seNkp3gIQ-14ix-8dqfw/viewform